villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Encroaching Darkness: Second Game
The Realm of Darkness was as it should be, bleak and mysterious, ancient and mystifying; there were strange white blocks and an almost black castle floating about. All was silent as Ateo entered the realm with Philip and Todd, he walked over before pointing to the castle as the portal closed behind them. "That's where Darkness probably is, if he is here right now, depending upon his situation with things at his other home." Ateo stated, "I'm telling you, he's not going to help, and if he does, it'll barely be anything." Todd responded, "Even a little help is better than no help...and what do you mean by his "other home?" I thought Secrets only have their own realms and that's it?" "What's this? Todd doesn't know something that a petty thief knew when he was a mere child? The Secrets have their own realm to themselves, then they have their Castle... Supposedly at the centre of the universe." Ateo stated, jumping across to another cube floating in midair, "They live there most of the time, but go to their own homes when they deem it necessary. If Darkness was recently fought, he should be here then, regathering energy so he can replenish what he lost." Todd then replied sarcastically, "Please forgive me for not knowing something that a child who was raised by a primordial being with vast knowledge of the innermost secrets of the universe at their fingertips." Philip rolled his eyes at the two. 'They're both like children...' he thought. Philip then said aloud, "So, what should we expect from Darkness since we tried to stop him previously Ateo?" "Do you even think he cared he lost?" Ateo questioned, "He only did what he needed to do to keep everything in balance, it's not like he'll have hard feelings." They walked up to the door, which opened by itself, it was like they were suddenly sucked in, and found all three of themselves in a room, Darkness sitting on a throne before them. "Welcome back, Ateo." Darkness stood up from his throne, "Ah, Philip and Todd. Guests you've brought home Ateo, so nice to see you've made friends." "They're not my friends." Ateo growled, folding his arms and walking off to the side. "Right..." Darkness stated, staring at Todd and Philip. Philip was surprised at Darkness' affable attitude towards them. Todd forced himself to be calm before talking, giving the Secret the respect he deserves, "Darkness. I would like to humbly ask for your help with something going on in my world." "I already know what's going on in your world, it's not hard to guess. Ides is part of my realm of influence, you know that, correct?" Darkness questioned, "After all, I came to Earth to press my influence where it should be. Can't be too mad at me for my job. Had to do a little manipulation here and there, which Philip, you played that part so well; I mean, I only had to mention something to get you riled up, it helped me so much. Hope you don't hate me too much for it." "They came here in the hopes to beg for your help, I told them otherwise Darkness." Ateo muttered, "There's no use in asking due to what Ides is..." "You've got a point..." Darkness muttered as he walked over to a nearby window to look outside, "But then again, the Ebony Realm has grown restless within my plane." Darkness gestured out to some clouds in the distance, purple and black with crackling energy. Todd and Philip looked out at the clouds. "How is he capable of this sort of assimilation?" asked Philip. Todd nodded as he said, "That would be like an angel taking out God...speaking of which what's this guy's story, Darkness?" "Ides was created from the hatred of man, he was able to live because humans can hate; and do so. He's not just some demon, he's a coagulation of the hatred and darkness within the hearts of countless beings. As long as there is hate, he will thrive... Much like my emotional cousin, Hatred..." Darkness stated, "Ides knows whether or not you try to stop him, he will always exist." Darkness floated over to Todd and Philip, "I watched that Ebony Game of Egypt; all Ides was doing was distracting you, and he did it perfectly. And it looks like Ateo got a little time to have fun back then, didn't you?" "Whatever..." The Egyptian responded, folding his arms. "Wonderful." The castle began to quake, "Eh... Lightning." Darkness muttered as the clouds got closer, obviously being the culprit to the rumbling of the castle. Todd sighed, now knowing that this threat cannot be an easy target. "So," Philip summarized, "We are dealing with a sort of psychic manifestation of all of mankind's hatred, bent on consuming the world in darkness and hatred. Just dandy." "Sounds like a video game I used to play." Todd joked. He turned to Darkness becoming serious agin, "So what does he gain if he comes here, aside from the obvious power-up of being in a realm of pure darkness?" "What makes you think Ides would come here?" Darkness questioned. Todd, now slightly embarrassed replied, "I thought that's what the clouds meant sorry...well it was that and the fact I wouldn't put it past Ides to try and usurp your domain and try to be the supreme embodiment of Darkness. I doubt his success, but wouldn't put it past him." "The clouds are the Ebony Realm... Merely a portion if Ides' strength. Ides is no match for me." Darkness informed. "So are you helping us or not Darkness?" asked Todd, despite knowing that it probably wouldn't happen. "I'm not to get in the way of an event such as this. Besides, I require a conduit to go to planets, unlike some of my other brothers and sisters..." Darkness stated. "You mean like the murder and slaughter of one-hundred people." Ateo mumbled under his breath. Todd groaned, grabbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. Philip looked at the Secret and asked, "Can you at least tell us where the bastard is? I mean, you are the master of all things pertaining to darkness." Todd's head perked up, the cogs of him mind working. "Yes. Brilliant work Philip. Darkness, you may not be of physical help, God knows I'm wouldn't (and won't) killing 100 people just to bring you to our world again, but if memory serves right, Secrets possess godlike knowledge of the Universe, especially if it involves their element. Surely you can tell us where Ides is!" "Oh sure, I can pin-point his exact location, even without using my power in such matters. So nothing to worry about in that aspect." Darkness stared at them as if they never asked anything though. Todd and Philip gave each other little gestures of victory. Deciding to see if they could get any further advantage Philip asked, "Do you think you can teleport us to him?" Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Dark